Talk:Ultimate Rath
comic? from which comic the page came from?--Linkdarkside 02:05, April 19, 2011 (UTC) And why do we not have the second page showing the actual transformation? 02:08, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I call fake on this. The user above is right. If it was an ultimate form, we'd have the next page of the comic. If it was the last page, the person who created this page would've said so. Blaziken rjcf 21:33, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Apparently Rath doesn't go ultimate and instead accidentally transforms into a different alien. --Evolved To'kustar 14:04, April 21, 2011 (UTC) then what alien does he turn into? and why isnt there a picture of it? Spidermonkey3040 18:13, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Possible Deletion Well I did consider this a page a possible candidate for deletion because due to not enough info. Superbike10 03:18, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Really? I took that photo myslef. And now it has been stolen and posted on here. You don't know what happend in it. I do. Duncan Crook Ultimate Rath Can you tell me what exactly what happen in it and where or what comic the photo was teken from. Superbike10 23:25, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I took the photo from Issue 57 of Cartoon Network Action Pack. Ben was fighting a Giant Garbage Rat, so he went Rath. With Rath, he could not contain the Rat, so off screen/page he went Ultimate. Da Crook named Duncan Other way around Actually, Rath should be Wildmutt's ultimate. They both are animals, they both have claws, they are both agresive. but Bandai did confirm there is an Ultimate Wildmutt, so that's not going to happen. Proof? I've found a possible picture of it as a toy version. It is part of the picture taken at the bandai toy fair. The Ultimate Rath is a small orange transparent figure standing next to Ultimate Kevin. It's not etremely detailed but you can see the prongs on the Ultamatrix symbol if you look closely enough. Is anyone interested? I'd like to see it. Me too. If you have proof of its appearance, show it. Make sure the prongs are visible, don't upload a crappy low-quality picture. Blaziken (T-B- ) 07:44, July 31, 2011 (UTC) How about a source? That picture has no watermarks (and is low-quality; look at the color). My guess is that it's fan art, but I can't be certain. Blaziken (T-B- ) 06:53, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Im curious about what the Ultimate Rath toy looks like R&CFOREVER (talk) 19:19, October 10, 2014 (UTC) http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&global=1&q=Ultimate+rath#/d498ysm.... It is fan art! Poptrpica123123 .. 12: 54, March 27, 2012 Poptropica123123 (Talk - Blog - ) 07:24, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I can confirm that in a Ben 10 comic Ben as Rath DID try to go Ultimate once, but couldn't find a pic of his ultimate form anywhere. One person says he tried to in the comic but didn't work but IDK. http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/File:He_speaks_ultimate_rath.jpg Either way this picture, in the link shows Ben trying to turn into Ultimate Rath but, while in the picture shown on the wiki, it clear to see that Albedo turns into Ultimate Rath. This is probably a picture from a future episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. R&CFOREVER (talk) 19:19, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Delete This Can we please please get rid of this page? It contributes aboslutely nothing to the wikia at all. This form only got one mention in one most likely non-canon story, and what's more, the author has said that the whole joke relied on the fact that Ultimate Rath DOES NOT exist. Keeping this is useless. RelativeAXC (talk) 03:55, August 28, 2012 (UTC)